


A Purrfect Encounter

by hwanniechu



Series: purffect / chanhwan [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chanhwan, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, JUST, Jung Chanwoo - Freeform, Kim Jinhwan - Freeform, M/M, SO, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cat hybrid, catboy, chanwoo is a cat, hanbin isn't actually an asshole i love him, i got in trouble for this, iKON - Freeform, kim hanbin - Freeform, slight angst, they're, yunhyeong had 5 seconds of fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanniechu/pseuds/hwanniechu
Summary: where jinhwan broke up with his boyfriend hanbin, found a cat in the woods and since then everything changed for the better.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Series: purffect / chanhwan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Purrfect Encounter

_I._

With the low howl of the wind, Jinhwan along with Yunhyeong and Hanbin, enjoyed the mesmerizing view from the cliff. “Isn’t this so nice? Away from the real world, no problems to think about, no work.” The eldest said with a contented sigh, clearly happy that he finally had a day off with the people he valued the most. But Hanbin, his boyfriend that was laying his head on his shoulders suddenly sat up and scoffed, countering his words. “Easy for you to say, babe. I literally have hundreds of calls waiting to be picked up. I have Adora as a new client, we’re making a new song together-“ Jinhwan rolled his eyes, and looked off into the cliff, not wanting it to be wasted because of his boyfriend’s continuous babble about his _oh so successful_ career. 

“I’ll let you two talk...” Yunhyeong, the third wheel, whispered lowly into his ear and patted his back, knowing it’s for the best. Han saw this and looked up at him as he stood up, off to god knows where. “What’s his problem?” he then looked at Jinhwan, confusion etched onto his face as he furrows his eyebrows. “Han...I think- I think we need to talk.” The blonde finally faced Hanbin with a pale face, clearly anxious and nervous about this “talk”. “Talk about what?” “About how your words are starting to sting a lot. On how much you degrade me just because I’m not some artist you work with. Han- I’m your boyfriend. I don’t deserve such treatment, don’t you think?” he let his head fall, scared to even look at the younger. “What? Degrade? I’ve been nothing but helpful to you. I’ve been helping you get out of that shit show job and try to get you where you want. You want-“ “Help? HELP? Is that what you call help? Calling me stupid for not finishing college, telling me I should get a better job cause my apartment sucks? That I won’t be famous if I’m a lost case? Is that what you call help?” Jinhwan finally stood up, tears forming in his eyes as he remembers all the vicious things that his “boyfriend” spits at him as he tries to “help” him achieve his dreams.

_Clothes flying everywhere, papers being thrown as the eldest just looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “This won’t do. That looks like trash. Babe? What even is this? And that song idea? Such rubbish. You’re not getting into the industry if you’re going to give projects that are half-assed and you definitely will be judged with your choice of clothing.” He looked at Hanbin pick up the scattered clothes on the floor only to throw them back with a disgusted look on his face. He couldn’t muster any words to say, shocked at how hurtful those words were but how true they seemed to be. Jinhwan didn’t know it was that hard to be an idol. Hanbin’s truth was starting to become his, he believes that he needs to be “better” to be what he wants._

Jinhwan blinked as the person in front of him waved a hand at his face. “Are you even listening to me? I said, if you don’t change into something at least presentable, in job and in lifesty-“ He was cut off by Jinhwan saying, “Let’s break up.” “What did you just say?” He looked him dead in the eye and repeated slowly and clearly, “Let’s break up. I was too blind to see that you’re no good for me. You’re toxic. You Change me to want you want me to be, not into who I’m supposed to be. I think you can go and have your career back up your ass.” He spat at him, pointing his finger at the bewildered Han. “Fine. Your loss. If no one takes you, it’s not my fault. I warned you. I’ll come back to say I told you so, _hyung_. Good luck, you’ll need it.” He couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. _How dare he._ He stared as his boyfriend of 3 unfortunate years walk away and take away the deep breathe he didn’t know he was holding. He feels as if a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Slumping back down to sit at the edge of the cliff, he hugged his knees. 

Not knowing whether to be happy or not, he only had one thought in mind. _What now? What is he going to do without him. The man who dictated his moves, the man he lo-_

 _meow_.

 _Huh?_ He looked behind him to see a black cat staring back at him with equally black eyes. Reaching over, he petted the cat’s head, rubbing just below his ear. It was quite wet. Maybe it was from the rain earlier or the pretty cat has been going on adventures. _Pretty._ He looked at the cat as it slowly walks towards him, linking it’s tail around his calves, rubbing it’s head against him. He giggles at that, “At least I made a friend today.” He noticed that it had on a loose collar on it’s neck. Flipping the silver plaque over, showing the name “Chanu” engraved on it. “Hmm, so that’s your name, huh? Where’s your owner, little one?” The cat just looked up at him, lightly tilting his head as if to say _I don’t understand you, you human._ He then picks the cat up, putting it on his lap and continues to strokes the soft fur. “I’m taking you home...No one seems to be looking for you in this deserted place. I could have at least one friend, right?” With a gentle nudge to his hand and a soft purr, he knows Chanu wanted to go home with him too.

_II._

It’s been weeks since Jinhwan has been living with Chanu and he could say that it has been pleasant, the cat being his small support system- _though it was just there to stare and mewl at him-_ he still thought it was nice to have it with him ever since...the breakup. And since he was short on budget to feed Chanu luxurious cat kibble, whatever Jinhwan ate, that’s what he had and he never seemed to mind. 

He had the cat on his lap, softly petting it as he played on his phone when his alarm went off, signaling him to leave for work. “I guess you’re going to be alone again, bub. Guard the house for me, yeah? And don’t make too much noise, the grumpy old landlord might hear you.” He gave the sleeping Chanu another pat before putting it down on his bed and standing up to grab his coat and left the room, going off to work. 

...

After a tiring day, Jinhwan was ready to go home with a cup of ramen in his hand and finally a can of cat food to treat his poor kitty. He got sent home earlier than usual because there was a small gathering his manager had to be and so, he was given his usual pay for an overtime.

As he was about to enter the room, hand on the door knob, he was stopped by a faint sound of his shower running. _Huh? Is there someone in his apartment? Did he leave it unlocked? Why didn’t Chanu keep them out?_ There’s only one way to find out. He twisted it open and stepped inside, carefully. He took his guitar that was sitting on a corner and looked at it. He yet had to get it fixed but he never had the time since he never really used it anymore anyways. But enough about that. He looked around, looking for Chanu.

_Where in the fuck is that cat. He was ordered to guard the house._

The shower stopped and he did too. He stood frozen in his spot, not knowing what to do if the intruder came out. He could hear the soft pit pat of wet feet on the ground and he finally moved closer, wanting to meet the intruder half way and hitting him with the guitar. He’s going to hit him so hard, he’s going to regret- “Oh.” Jinhwan looked up at the thing- the human- that made a noise. _Wait. A HUMAN?_ Jinhwan screamed bloody murder and got ready to hit the shirtless man when he felt a force stop him from hitting. He looked up and saw the man holding the guitar, refraining him from taking a swing. “You didn’t hurt me when I was your ‘pretty kitty, hyung.” He stifled a laugh, careful not to piss off the startled and clearly anxious Jinhwan anymore.

_Why is he laughing? And how on earth did he know my name?! AND did he just say pretty kitty?_

“Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d be home early. I would have went back to being Chanu-“ “Wait what, Chanu? As in Chanu my cat, Chanu?” The blonde looked at him, processing everything. “Yes, look, I’ll show you.” And within that moment, the man moved towards him, him backing up as the man who claimed to be Chanu suddenly was on the floor and really as his cat. It tilted its head, blinking. _This can’t be. Is this really happening?_ All sorts of thoughts flooded his mind, but before he could utter a word, he felt the world turn to black and the next thing he knew he was falling into the man’s arms.

…

He woke up on his bed and opened his eyes, immediately staring into nothingness when he felt the space beside him dip, heavier than usual. The man- Chanu, was there sitting beside and looking at him, waiting for his response. He almost his him before he remembered about their previous encounters. Jinhwan sat up, held his head and finally spoke up. “So, the cat I have been petting and living with all these days...is a man? A whole ass man?” Chanu with a smile nodded, clearly enjoying the older’s confusion. “Look. The day you picked me up and took me in, I was just kicked out by previous owner. She knew I was human, but she couldn’t take care of me anymore even if I stayed as a cat.” His vioce suddenly turned sullen, as if he was reliving the day he was kicked out.

“D-do you just turn?” Jinhwan stuttered, not sure if it was a correct question to ask, but he just wanted to know, _he needed to._ “Yes, but I can’t stay human for too long. Maximum is i think, a week? I’ve tried before but it only resulted in so much pain all over, so I just turn whenever you aren’t here and I eat, take a shower, do all the necessities.” Jinhwan nodded, taking everything in. _So that’s why his bills and his food- HIS FOOD!_ “Yah! You’ve been eating my leftovers, huh?” He lightly hit Chanu on his shoulder, laughing in the process. The younger smiled at him, happy he finally showed his true self.

_Jinhwan was concerningly okay with this. He can live with this. As long as Chanu was willing to share everything and to help around._

“You’re gonna have to work, okay? I can’t pay for everything. You can do that, right?” Jinhwan looked at him, hoping he would say yes because if he couldn’t, he’s either going to have to work extra extra hours or he has to kick Chanu out. And he’s hoping that he won’t have to do the latter _. He really doesn’t want to do that._ “Well. Of course, but I’m going to need to borrow a few clothes...? Well, uh, you see.” He smiled sheepishly, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks as he pointed to the floofy ears he had on top of his head.

 _How did he miss that? It was right on top of his hea-_ “You were too small to notice.” Chanu stuck his tongue out, earning a small grimace from Jinhwan that was soon replaced with a giggle and the other following right after. _This is going to be such a long ride._

_III._

_Months_ passed and Jinhwan and Chanu are getting closer each day. It has come to the point where they can sleep in the same bed without feeling awkward. _And maybe cuddle, who knows._ But, they’re enjoying each other’s company and also helping each other. Chanu finally got a job at a local coffee to help Jinhwan pay with the bills and their food. To make being in his human form tolerable, he stays as a cat whenever he’s alone at home but go back to being the handsome Chanu when he’s at work or when Jinhwan is around. He’s rather comfortable with Jinhwan and the latter is too with him. 

One day, they decided to go out to treat themselves. Jinhwan handed a dark blue beanie to Chanu, “Here you go, a gift. So that we can go out more without your ears showing.” The older giggled. _Wait, did he just imply that he wanted to go out more?_ He felt his face heat up but he soon dismissed it when he heard the younger laugh and pull him in for a hug. “Thank you, Jinhwan. And yes, I’ll wear this every time we go out.” He winks at Jinhwan who was just standing there, still absorbed in the hug. “Oh come on, the food is waiting for us!” _And off to the park they go._

_…_

_“_ Oh! I want that too!” They decided to splurge their money on food they found at Myeongdong. And with that, they learned more things about each other. From little things like Chanu not liking tomatoes and spicy foods, to Jinhwan liking spicy foods and drinking. It was a night filled with food, giggles and stories. But as the night deepened, so did their conversations. A bottle and a half (for Chanu) of soju later, Jinhwan was spewing his life story. On how he was kicked out by his parents from their house because he wanted to pursue on becoming a musician. He tried to study arts in college but eventually he had to stop because his budget didn’t allow him to and he wasn’t the smartest to get a scholarship. He also told Chanu about Han and how they broke up a few months over something very _toxic._

Chanu expressed how proud he was of Jinhwan, how strong he was that he was able to do all this with everything else that was happening. And right then and there, Jinhwan broke down crying. The younger took him in his arms, rubbing his back softly. “It’s alright. I got you, hyung. _I got you._ ” He kissed the top of Jinhwan’s head, feeling his pain. Jinhwan has never felt like this before. He was so overwhelmed with feelings, he was letting go thoughts and words he never thought he had. And all it took was Chanu’s arms to be wrapped around him. He was crying on his shirt, both too absorbed in the moment that neither of them cared. With a few sobs and sniff he was done crying. But what the younger did next was wanting him to cry again. He reached over to wipe the tears from Jinhwan’s cold cheeks with his thumbs, mumbling comforting words. “It’s going to be alright, okay? I know it feels heavy right now and I’m glad you decided to let it all out. Just know that I am very proud of you and of who you’ve become. But, you know you can always try again, right? It’s never too late.” he smiled at that. He never had someone comfort him, even when he was with Hanbin. He never felt like this. He took in Chanu’s words carefully. Maybe he would like to try again. After all, he had Chanu beside him, what else did he need? He suddenly felt a quick race in his heart due to his thoughts and he couldn’t help but to blush red, luckily the dark glare of the sky didn’t allow Chanu to see it. _Stop it,_ he thought to himself. But a small smile fell on his lips instead.

They stayed there for a moment, taking in the cold night’s air. Jinhwan finally sat up from resting his head on Chanu’s shoulder and looked at him. “Thank you for tonight. It really means a lot. I’ve never...spilled all my feelings to someone. Thank you for being a great listener.” He smiled genuinely at him, seeing how peaceful he was. “Okay you’re not really responding right now and it’s getting very cold, should we go back hom-“ Before he knew it, Chanu pulled his face closer to him, slowly leaning in to give his cold lips a soft kiss. It was very passionate, like he’s responding to his gratitude through this kiss. As Chanu pulled away, Jinhwan still had his eyes closed. “You enjoyed it that much, huh?” He chuckled seeing the other with eyes closed and lips still pursed. “Do you perhaps want another one?” “W-what, huh?” Jinhwan finally opened his eyes, feeling his face get red and this time it was very visible. Chanu shook his head, laughing at how vulnerable he was looking. “Come on, get up. Let’s go home, its cold.” He offered his hand at the freezing Jinhwan and smiled when he gladly took it, immediately feeling warm all over. Jinhwan couldn’t help feel giddy when he intertwined their fingers, the first confident thing he did ever since Chanu came into his life. He just felt safe. And he knows he will be. _He just knows it._

_IV._

With a new chapter of their relationship opening up, it’s been a few a weeks since Chanu hasn’t returned to his cat form. Which was weird since he knew he could only take up until a week but here he is, two weeks in and still kicking. He wasn’t complaining though, he got to hold his favorite human, but he just had a nervous pit in his tummy, worrying what will happen next. But, he was set on helping Jinhwan out. For letting him stay and even giving him this new found...basically everything, the least he could do is help him out a bit.

His plan was simple, while Jinhwan is sleeping in, he’ll go to the local music shop and pay to fix Jinhwan’s guitar. He asked the owner days ago if it was possible to get it done in one day and gladly they said that they’re not really busy nowadays so it’ll probably get done in a few hours. As soon as he entered the music shop with Jinhwan’s guitar in hand, he was greeted by the owner of the shop whom he talked to a few days back. “Oh, Chanu! That’s the guitar? Isn’t that Jinhwan’s? Kim Jinhwan?” the shop owner asked him through thick glasses. “You know him? Is he a regular here?” he asked curiously. “Ah, you could say that. He used to play here. We had a small pop up shop right around the corner and he played in exchange for food. That kid was very talented, that was his signature.” He said pointing to the guitar. “I don’t know what happened to him though. One day he just stopped coming around. But, I saw him with a guy. I figured he settled down.” Chanu nodded, remembering how Jinhwan mentioned Hanbin and handed the guitar over. “Can I wait here? You said it’ll just take a few hours, right?” He asked, sitting down on one of the chairs present. “Yes, you can. It’s just a few minor tweaks but I can get this ready for you in about 2 hours.” He nods at the owner and smiles at him, going back into the work room. Chanu then brought out a piece of paper and a pen, finding a place to write when he felt a soft jab on his side, he winces but didn’t let it affect him that much and continues his work.

...

“And it is done!” the worker walks out of the room but gasps in panic when he saw Chanu on the floor, clutching his lower body, eyes closed in agony. “H-help, please.” He reached his hand out to help the poor man but instead of getting a hand, he was given a piece of paper. “P-please... Call the number on that paper and give him the guitar and the letter. And do you have a bathroom?” The worker pointed to a door and helped Chanu up. “Are you sure you’re okay?. I can call an ambulance.” Chanu shook his head smiled faintly. “I just need him to see that.” He said before running off to the bathroom, pain all over his body. _This is it. It’s finally happening._

...

Jinhwan arrived at the music shop after a call from the owner. He quickly ran inside, looking for Chanu. “Where? Where is he?” He then heard a loud mewl coming from the bathroom. His eyes widened at the sound, following wherever his ears take him. _He’ll be alright. Just...need me._ He opened the bathroom to see a cat. He looked at it then smiled. _It was not just a cat, it was his._ “Come here, you. What happened, huh?” As he picked up Chanu, the owner looked at him confused. “Where...is Chanu? He was in here awhile ago.” “Thank you, but I think I’ll see him later. For now, he’s all I need.” He smiled at the owner. “He uh, he left me this. Told me to give it to you.” He handed Jinhwan the letter and the guitar. Jinhwan then looked at the cat and smiled to himself. “He gave me this? How thoughtful. Again thank you.” He bowed before taking everything and leaving the store. 

He walks to the park with Chanu still in his arms and the letter with the guitar. He sat down at one of the benches and put down everything beside him. Taking the letter, he finally read it.

_Jinhwan,_

_If you’re reading this you probably already found me...not in my human form. But, I will be back! I just need to rest before I can finally be your Chanu again. I think I solved it, Jinhwan. I’ve tried this before, staying as human for weeks but only ending up going back to cat form after a week and staying like that for weeks too before I can finally turn again. I’ve stayed in my human form for 3 weeks when I was with you. And the moment I left your side for just a few hours, I suddenly turned back, resulting into so much pain. I think it’s you. I think I can stay as a human when I’m with you. You make me feel human. You make me feel like how I am supposed to be. And I want to thank you for that. I wnated thank you by fixing your guitar for you. It might be simple but what I had in mind is far bigger. I want you to try again. I had it fixed for you. Live your dream again. Try. Again. It’s never too late. You can still be able to achieve your dreams, Jinhwan. I’ll be here through it all. But, for the next few weeks I’ll be your pretty kitty, yeah? Good luck. I know you can do it. You’ve always had it in you, hyung._

_Much love,_

_Chanu._

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he read the letter. Such words make his heart flutter. Chanu was proud of him, he believed in him. And that was all he needed. Jinhwan was broken for a long time and when Chanu came along, he didn’t fix him. But instead, he helped Jinhwan fix himself for the better. He was there for a short amount of time but he was better than people who were there for more. He will try. _He will._ He knows Chanu will be by his side and that is enough for him. 

Jinhwan felt a weight on his lap and smiled when he saw Chanu curl up on his lap. He decided to pick up the guitar. It felt so foreign yet so familiar in his hands. Dragging his fingers on the wood, then to the strings, he started strumming. An unknown melody but he loved it. It’s been so long since he played this thing. But he loved it. So many memories flood his mind, but again, he loved it. All that happened, all the hardships, led to this one moment. To this almost perfect moment. And maybe he had something in his mind. As he started forming chords, he saw Chanu sleeping soundly. _Maybe he’ll write it for him. And how this cat, man, whatever he was, changed his life for the better. How that one perfect- or shall I say purrfect- encounter turned his life around. And he’s sure that he won’t ever change a thing about it._

**Author's Note:**

> hi so dsklfjskdf i wrote this like a year ago, passed it for a short story project (ofc i changed the names) and got in trouble because its gAy,,,,well ao3 accept my gay cat story please i might write some drabbles about it idkk


End file.
